Rite of the Wolf Giver
Rite of the Wolf Giver is a miscellaneous quest in . Completing it allows the Nerevarine to permanently cure their lycanthropy. Background A large black raven has been seen at the Altar of Thrond. Some believe the bird is a sign that witches have come to Solstheim. It may be worth investigating. Objectives #Read the Odd Rumor #Travel to the Altar of Thrond #Speak with Ettiene of Glenmoril Wyrd #Speak with Isobel and Fallaise #Obtain Wolfsbane Petals and Ripened Belladonna Berries #Return to Isobel and Fallaise #Speak with Ettiene #Head to the Altar of Thrond #Speak with Ettiene #Kill the Female Nord Innocent and take her heart #Speak with Etienne #Place the heart back in the Innocent's body #Speak with Etienne #Kill the werewolf Walkthrough After the Nerevarine become a werewolf, they may encounter notes around Solstheim containing an odd rumor: a large black raven has been seen at the Altar of Thrond, which may indicate that witches have come to Solstheim. One of these notes may be found at the docks at Fort Frostmoth. Head over to the Altar of Thrond to investigate. Once the Nerevarine arrives, they will see a big black raven perched at the altar. It will speak to them once approached, revealing itself to be Ettiene of Glenmoril Wyrd. She will reveal that she and her sisters have come to Solstheim to cure werewolves of their curse, and will ask if they want to be cured. If the Nerevarine answers yes, they will be transported to Gloomy Cave. Ettiene will be present, along with her sisters, Isobel and Fallaise. Ettiene will tell the Nerevarine to speak with her sisters, as they will tell them what ingredients they will need to get to make the potion. Upon speaking to the sisters, they will tell the Nerevarine that they will need Wolfsbane Petals and Ripened Belladonna Berries. Wolfsbane only grows at Hvitkald Peak, which is east of the Water Stone and west of The Patchwork Airship. The Nerevarine will require Levitate to reach the Wolfsbane, but the witches will provide a potion to assist. Alternatively, a batch of Wolfsbane Petals may be found in Lassnr's house in Skaal Village, though this will be considered stealing. Ripened Belladonna Berries may be found on Spriggans or growing outside of Nordic crypts. Once the Nerevarine has the ingredients, they should be returned to Isobel and Fallaise, before speaking with Ettiene. She will tell the Nerevarine to meet her at the Altar of Thrond. When the Nerevarine arrives, they will notice a Nord female lying on the altar. Ettiene will tell you that the Nord is only barely alive, and that they must kill her and take her heart. Do so, then speak with Ettiene again. Ettiene will infuse the heart with part of the Nerevarine's wolf spirit. Place it back in the innocent and speak with Ettiene again. She will do the final incantations, and the innocent will rise again in wolf form. Journal de:Das Ritual des Wolfsbringers fr:Le rite du passage du loup ru:Обряд Вольфгивера